


Bloodstains

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2011, Blood, Clothing, Gen, Nosebleed, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finishes a patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar day 2  
> Prompt: "Red"

Buffy looked herself up and down in the mirror and sighed. A long line of red dribbled down the front of her grey outfit. The blood was just never going to come out of this sweater.

She dabbed it with a wet klenex half-heartedly, but she knew the unfortunate truth. "Next time I hunt, I'm wearing red. Or maybe brown. Blood dries brown, right?"

Still muttering to herself, Buffy ducked back out of the bathroom and attempted to sneak back into her bedroom. Unfortunately, her mother chose then to come up the stairs.

"There you are! I was- Buffy, what happened?"

"Nothing, mom," Buffy tried to think fast. "I, uh, was procrastinating, on my paper, and I accidentally hit my nose with, uh, my own fist."

"Oh honey," her mom sounded some combination of sympathetic and annoyed, and Buffy began to get annoyed.

"It was just a small nosebleed! I mean, it wasn't like it was on purpose!"

"I know, honey. It's just... well, your Aunt Evelyn gave you that sweater for Christmas last year." Joyce tsked.

Buffy looked down at the snowmen that were now covered in a scarlet bloodbath. "And I love it. That's why I was wearing it."

"Alright," Joyce sighed again. "Just, come down for dinner soon honey."

"Alright. Let me change." Buffy huffed and stomped into her room. Carefully not slamming the door, Buffy leaned against it and then smirked.

Careful of her bruised nose, Buffy quickly stripped off the ruined sweater and tossed it into her trash can. "Yup," she murmured, "I'm so gonna miss that horribly tacky sweater."


End file.
